


Come Together

by GenuineSnoof



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bantering, Charles is too but he would be, Erik is adorable, First Time, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Porn What Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineSnoof/pseuds/GenuineSnoof
Summary: Cherik First Smooch and First Time. My friend and I challenged ourselves to write the least porny/most awkward Cherik!First Time. I think I lost, but oh well. Basically they're just silly mutants in wuv.





	

Declarations of love were made - not, as Charles had planned it for weeks in advance, during a companioable game of chess in the late evening in his study, after a relaxing drink or two to help ease the way from tentative mumbles and blushing and maybe a peck on a cheek, straight to passionate lovemaking in front of the fire - but at the breakfast table. 

They were the first down in the kitchen, as always, and watching Erik drink his coffee while pretending to broodingly stare at the newspaper without reading the Hollywood gossip page, Charles suddenly asked, "Would you mind horribly if I read your mind real quick? Just a glimpse, I won't ... do anything."

Erik looked up. "Why?"

"I want to check something. I won't pry, I promise."

"Check what?"

"Well," Charles said and put his mug down very deliberately, avoiding Erik's gaze, "I've come to realise I've fallen in love with you, and I would like to see if my feelings are reciporated in any way, before I make a fool of myself and reveal them to you."

Erik stared at him, the ever-present frown completely gone. Total bafflement, Charles thought, was a good look on Erik. So far, he'd only thought of him as gorgeous and sexy and desirable and so, *so* hot - all good things to be, of course - but it made him ridiculously happy to see for himself that Erik could look utterly cute as well. Adorable even.

When the silence started to worry him a little, Charles nervously looked away again, turning his mug in his hands. "I can, uh... If-if it's okay with you, I can have you forget I said anything." He peeked up, V'ing his brows in an embarrassed wince. "I don't want this to affect our friendship. I'm sorry I said anything, but I promised not to read your mind without your consent and to be honest, I have no idea how people go about these kinds of things without knowing the other person's thoughts first. Clearly, I should have conside-"

"You may. Read my mind."

"Beg your pardon?"

Erik smiled a little and a little nervously and that looked even more adorable than his dumbfounded stare earlier. "Just do it."

So Charles reached out, peeked into Erik's mind as tentatively and anxiously as he had looked up at him a moment ago. The rush of happiness meeting him when he touched Erik's thought made him giggle - actually giggle, like a schoolgirl - and then there was Erik's voice in their heads.

'Go on and reveal your feelings for me, Charles.' 

Charles giggled again, the sound a giddy background noise for his voice in Erik's head. 'I'm in love with you. Have been for quite a while now.'

'I had no idea.'

'Yes, I noticed. You're terrible at reading people. Raven said so, too. She called you signblind.'

Erik snorted. 'Raven knows!'

'Well, she isn't signblind.'

Erik chuckled.

'You haven't answered, though.'

'You didn't ask me a question.'

Charles smirked. 'Is that how it usually goes? You say you're in love with someone and then politely ask them if they're in love with you, they say yes and you nod and continue reading about Taylor and Burton?'

'I wouldn't know. No one's ever said they're in love with me before. How does it usually work?'

"Jeez, are you guys having eye sex?" 

Erik jumped as Raven plopped down onto a chair, grabbing a slice of bread from the basket. 

Charles chuckled but slipped out of his head. He still felt the echo of Erik's excited happiness - as good an answer as the real words, anyway - and asked Raven how she had slept and what her plans for the day were. Soon, the kids and Hank one by one showed up as well, and Erik and Charles settled for the occasional glance and quick smile. 

Erik was actually surprised Charles stayed out of his head for the rest of the morning, but he was too excited and overcome with joy to dwell on it. 

They didn't get to be alone again until afternoon, when they ran into each other in the hallway. 

"Hello," Charles smiled. "You."

Erik blushed. "Charles."

"Are you blushing?"

Erik shrugged.

Charles smiled widely and took a step closer until he had to crane his neck a little to look into Erik's eyes. "You're surprisingly adorable about this," he said. 

"I love you," Erik said. He quickly bit his lip, then added, "I know Americans make a big deal out of saying it, but it's just the way it is. I love you."

"Did you just call me American?"

"No, I said I love you."

Charles' eyes softened. He shuffled yet closer, until his his shoulder bumped against Erik. "May I kiss you? I really, really want to."

Erik gave a delighted little laugh. "So polite, Charles." He ran his hand through Charles' hair and smiled at the way Charles leaned into the touch, following Erik's fingers with his head like a cat. "You may kiss me," he chuckled.

Charles slowly rose to the tips of his toes and nudged Erik's nose with his. 

Erik held his breath, heart racing. His hand was still in Charles' hair, cradling the back of his head. Charles put one hand against Erik's cheek and touched his forehead to Erik's. He bumped his nose again, his smile a soft breeze against Erik's skin. 

'This isn't kissing,' Erik thought very deliberately and pressed his forehead against Charles' with a bit more force. 

Charles didn't reply, but his snorfle showed he'd heard. He stretched a bit more and pressed a kiss to Erik's nose.

Erik rolled his eyes playfully. 'Oh, if you don't do everything yourself...' he thought and leaned in for a real kiss, albeit a gentle, almost chaste one. 

Charles responded in kind. For a few moments they stood stroking each other's faces, kissing softly, almost carefully.

"This isn't how I expected it all to go," Charles said at last, close to Erik's mouth.

"Is... that bad?"

"No, no, not at all. I just expected more... force."

Erik drew his head back to look at him. 

"I didn't think you'd be so..." Charles frowned, looking for the right word. He was petting Erik's hair absently, running his fingers over his cheek, his nose, his lips. "I thought there'd be torn shirts and moaning into this here wall or something."

To his startled delight, Erik blushed a lovely shade of flush-red. The sight made Charles feel a kind of warmth he thought shouldn't be called just love. It was love, but it felt so much nicer than that.

He leaned in close again to press tiny kisses against Erik's jaw and cheek. "I guess I thought you might bite," he said teasingly.

"And now you're disappointed?" Erik asked. He sounded so unsure Charles quickly looked at him and smiled assuringly.

"Oh, quite the contrary, love," he said and kissed him again, deeper this time, but still gentle.

'You don't have to be this careful with me,' he told Erik in his head. 'That's all I meant.' As if to stress his words, he ran one hand down Erik's chest to the hem of his turtleneck sweater and slowly started to slip his hand underneath, until he felt hot skin.

Erik shivered slightly. 'I've never been with a man before,' he blurted out in their minds.

Charles stopped the kiss to look at him, surprised, but Erik didn't let him step away. He wrapped his arms around Charles to hold him close, kissing him more fiercely now. 

'Don't... don't react like that. I want to. I've wanted men before, and I absolutely want you - so much - but I've never...'

'It's okay. I'm just surprised. I didn't think there was anything you could be not 100% amazing at. Or anything you could be... nervous about.'

Erik broke the kiss and bowed his gaze, forehead resting against Charles'. "I've never been with anyone I cared about," he muttered. "I don't think I ever..." He trailed off, a sudden sadness radiating off of him. Charles didn't need to drop his shields to pick it up.

"Erik," he said softly, holding him close and running a hand over his flat stomach in a more soothing than sexual gesture, "there's something I need to tell you, too. Don't be freaked out."

Erik tensed, but didn't look up.

Charles drew a deep breath. "I'm an atrocious lay."

Erik froze, then started laughing, as Charles continued, "It's true, I'm horrible. I didn't want to tell you right away, because it scared people away in the past, but now that we're so open with each other, I just feel like I can trust you to not throw me out after the first tumble. I mean, love conquers all, right? We'll be okay, I won't mind if you jerk off in secret t-"

Erik shoved him a little, then hugged him again, burying his face in his hair. "You stupid ass."

"I'm totally serious," Charles laughed. "I suck. Oh yes, right, I suck at sucking, too. All teeth, you'll hate it."

Erik shivered again and Charles could feel the heat in his cheek, where it touched his. He smiled, cradling the back of Erik's neck. 

"I can't begin to describe how much I appreciate you being this adorable." He moved his head to kiss Erik again and took a step forward, gently forcing Erik backwards until he hit the wall behind him. He ruffled Erik while kissing him, making his hair stick out in a very un-Erik-like towsledness and withdrew with a light nip at Erik's jaw. "I have a Cerebro date now. But how about we meet in the study later tonight for a game of chess that we'll start to lose focus on over all the sexual tension making it hard to think, and then maybe I can drag you to the carpet in front of the fireplace and have my evil way with you? Would you like that?"

"I don't think you can drag me," Erik said.

"Harsh," Charles said with a mock pout. "Taking a jab at my inferior build after I poured my heart out to you."

Erik's gaze turned decidedly un-nervous and he ran his hands down Charles' sides to cup his ass firmly, tugging him close against himself. "I wouldn't call it inferior," he said huskily.

Charles licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry. "See," he said and cleared his throat, "I expected a lot more of this. I quite enjoy the mix."

Erik smiled smugly, his expression so not matching his dishevelled appearance that it looked more endearing than lustful, but it still made a lot of Charles' blood travel to where he was pressed against Erik's groin. Erik moved to kiss him, but drew back teasingly, forcing Charles to chase his lips and quickly moved so Charles was against the wall, Erik's hand on his chest pinning him to it.

"Enjoy Cerebro," Erik said close to Charles' ear. He gave his earlobe a gentle tug with his teeth, then swiftly turned to walk away, not looking back.

Charles stood leaning against the wall, slightly out of breath and waited for parts of his anatomy to allow him to walk again. 

'Not surprised you're 100% amazing at being a tease!' Charles told Erik in his head, as he walked down the stairs to Cerebro.

'Glad you enjoyed that,' Erik replied. Once more the halo of giddy joy surrounding his voice made him appear much more playful and sweet than anyone who'd just moved against Charles like that had any business sounding. 'I'm gonna go jerk off in secret now. You said that was fine, right?'

Charles laughed. Out loud and in his head. 'Send pictures,' he said.

***

Hank had left the Cerebro room a while ago to work on more interesting projects - not without reminding Charles to take regular breaks and not damage his precious invention, as he always did. It had turned into such an intigrated part of their Cerebro sessions that sometimes Hank unconsciously added it to a casual "goodnight"s or "later"s aimed at Charles. One legendary night when they had all assembled in one of the living-rooms to watch a movie together, Charles had excused himself to go to the loo and Hank, half asleep against Raven's shoulder from sheer boredom, had muttered "'kay, later. Don't overdo it and don't hurt my baby."

Charles wondered what Hank even thought he could *do* to Cerebro, if there was an actual possibility he might damage it with the power of his mind. He'd never thought to ask Hank, though. 

He usually kept his promise to not damage the machine, but not the one about taking breaks, which he thought was fine; one out of two wasn't bad. And ever since the time he'd puked over the control panel from exhaustion after a session and had then been too mortified to tell anyone about it, he'd made sure to at least not cerebro himself to a stroke. He would just stop when the headache demanded it. Once, he'd felt how he'd made some poor innocent grocer in Helsinki wince from his headache and had felt horrible about it for almost a week, driving himself crazy with musings about dragging half an Egyptian city into a coma with him by accident or something like that. 

Today, though, he was vaguely aware of how once his concentration started slipping a bit, nobody he felt connected to winced, but one or two received a sudden jolt of overwhelming happiness. When Charles' memory of his encounter with Erik in the hallway made him smile, he noticed the sudden rush of desire flooding a garabage man in Syracuse. Charles didn't make it a habit to linger in anyone's mind - his job was to find mutants, after all, not sneakpeek into humans' heads - but the man's startled and almost giddy delight compelled him to stay there a bit and allow himself to think dreamy thoughts of Erik, projecting his emotions. 

"That guy looks happy."

Charles jumped, having to reach out to steady himself against the control panel, and whirled around to see Erik standing behind him, studying the ocean of minds Charles' mind made visible for everyone in the same room to see. 

"Young love, huh?" Erik smiled and lowered his gaze to Charles. He raised his brows at Charles blushing a deep red. "I, uh... brought wine?" he said and lifted a bottle and two glasses. "You were ta-"

"I wasn't doing anything," Charles hurried to say and hastily turned off the machine. "I... It's... Sometimes when my concentration lessens, some things spill over. I was about to quit for today, your timing's perfect." He smiled nervously. "And, look, wine. How lovely."

Erik looked at him, amused. "I was gonna say you were taking so long, I couldn't keep away any longer."

"Oh."

"Were you..." Erik's smile turned decidedly mischievious, another expression Charles hadn't thought Erik even knew how to sport before. "... making that chap fall in-"

"No, of course n... Like I said, sometimes things get mixed up or-or thoughts mingle or... It could've been his emotions, too."

"Right," Erik said, stretching the word. He put the bottle down on the flat rim of the control panel, still holding the glasses, and cast Charles a little smirk over his shoulder. "So that's what you're doing in here when you're alone. You try to win over humankind by making everyone too busy jumping each other's bones to take any notice in us."

"Did you have a nice rub-off?" 

"Three. I thought I'd stop before I get too raw to be of any good... uh, later," Erik said, his dry tone betrayed by his quick blush. He looked away to put the glasses down and pour the wine. "Now that I saw this," he gestured into the imageless darkness of the room before them, "I'm glad I actually did not send pictures, as requested." 

"You could share now," Charles said cheekily.

Erik set down the glass he was holding and took a step closer. "Not while you're still wearing that," he said and flicked a finger against the helmet. 

Charles just looked up at him, waiting. He'd expected Erik to float it up and was somehow pleasantly surprised when Erik reached out with his hands to gently slip it off Charles' head. 

"You have such ridiculous hair."

Charles pursed his lips in a poutyfrown. "Excuse me?"

"You," Erik said and floated the helmet out of the way so he could run both hands through Charles' hair, towsling it in a way Charles knew would make him look like he'd just stood in the wind for an hour, "have the most ridiculous hair. It's perfect." He leaned in to bury his face in it, nuzzling Charles' scalp, rubbing his nose over it.

"Are you sniffing me?" Charles chuckled.

"Your hair's really soft," Erik muttered against his head. "Maybe you should grow it."

"I'm glad you approve," Charles said, lifting his head a little for a kiss. "I like yours, too," he added and petted Erik's head. "Just the way it is, though." 

To Charles' delight, Erik mewled quietly and moved against Charles' hand, following his petting motions. Charles scruffled him a bit more. "Like that?"

"Hmmnmm," Erik purred and ducked his head to rest the side of his forehead against Charles'. "Now a bit lower 'n to the lef-" he muttered and laughed, when Charles playfully shoved him away.

"It was worth a try." Erik handed Charles one of the glasses. "You have such nice fingers, I always thought you'd be great at massages." He picked up the other glass.

Charles looked at his hand. "Do I?"

"Oh yeah," Erik said with a somewhat sly little smile. "When you pretend to press your mindreading button here," he tapped his temple, "it just makes me want to... Wait, I'll show you." In one swift step, he was in front of Charles again and picked up his hand not holding the wine.

Mesmerized, Charles watched him press gentle kisses to the tips of his fingers, down the knuckles and to the inside of his palm. It was the softest touch and so when it turned to Erik licking up his index and middle finger again to then suck them into his mouth, it came as such a surprise that Charles uttered a rather undignified squeak and almost jumped, bracing himself against Erik's chest.

Erik released Charles' fingers with a heavy breath, dragging him close and into a deep kiss. He'd moved them backwards a little to put his glass onto the control panel again and reached around Charles like he had in the hallway, grabbing his ass. 

Charles' felt his blood rush to where it thought it was needed. Coherent thinking - 'I need to put that glass down somewhere, shit.' - melted away into the overall rush of heat and sensation and 'sohotsofirmgodhe'sreallymuscularyespleaseagainyoucansqueezeharder'ntha-'

Erik released him so suddenly Charles spilled wine over his hand. 

Panting slightly, Charles stared at him, mortified that he might've done something wrong. Had he moved too forcefully? "Erik?" he asked in a small voice and finally put the stupid glass away.

"Uhm, sorry," Erik said. He too was out of breath. "Uh, that was... strange," he finished with an apologetic smile. He took a large gulp of his wine. "I didn't expect you to do that, sorry. I guess I should have."

"Do what? I'm so sorry if I... What did I do? We don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I'd never..." Charles arched his brows, trying to figure out which way he'd moved that would be seem so blunt to Erik. "What did I do?"

Erik licked his upper lip. "You projected your, uhm..." He glanced down quickly. 

Charles blushed so hard it felt like his face was on fire. "Oh shit! I-I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" 

Erik studied him for a bit, clearly amused. "It's okay, it didn't hurt," he said and laughed a little when Charles' slowly receeding blush returned with a vengeance. 

"I'm so terribly sorry, Erik. I swear I didn't-"

"No, no, I know," Erik cut him off and brushed his hand over the side of Charles' face assuringly. "I know what it feels like when you project. Uhm... Can I ask you... have you ever slept with anyone who knew you're a telepath?"

Charles frowned. "No. Of course not. You know I don't advertise i... Are you implying I..." His flew wide open. "Erik! I'd never do that! I-I-I admit I *sometimes* may have read people's minds without their knowledge for-"

"Fun."

"For various reasons," Charles said sternly. "But never once during moments of intimacy. That'd be unethical. And creepy," he added after a moment, frowning again.

"I wasn't implying anything, Schnuppchen," Erik said with a bemused smile. "Though it's very... revealing to hear you consider reading someone's mind's okay as long as it's not during 'moments of intimacy'."

"Schnuppshen?"

"Shouldn't the perks of being a telepath be that one's presumably amazingly on-the-nose in bed?" Erik asked teasingly. "Among other things?"

Charles blushed, still trying to frown as if in indignance, not embarrassment. "Well, I... it... I just always thought it'd be wrong. What if... I mean... Hell, I never really slept with anyone I particularly cared a *lot* for, okay? And it just seemed very... I mean... intrusive. That's a bad word in this context." He sighed. "Also..." He bit his lip, averting his eyes. "I once, uh, did and she wasn't exactly thrilled by my performance. So I... didn't think it'd be helpful in the future. I just shield myself ... during. What're you grinning at?"

"I thought you were joking about being horrible in bed earlier. To make it easier for me."

"I was." Charles ran a hand through his dishevelled hair. "This isn't really going to plan, is it? Shouldn't one of us be complaining about the technobits on the control panel poking him in the back by now and then we take it to my bedroom even though it's further away, but my bed is so much nicer?" He picked up his glass and took a large gulp of wine.

Erik grinned. "From the moment I came in, your mind went straight to being poked on the control panel?"

"Of course it did! What d'you think, man? I accidentally made a guy named Don propose to his secretary today just cause I couldn't stop thinking about how happy I am! And now here you are and-and... I really, really want you, Erik. A lot. On every flat surface in this house and on some plushycushy ones, too. I was *this* close to freezing everyone in the kitchen this morning so I could ravish you undisturbed for a few hours."

Erik stared, dumbfounded. "Really?"

"Yes, but I couldn't concentrate enough and it didn't work." Charles grimaced slightly. "I only froze Hank in his lab. Thank god he didn't notice."

Before Charles could lift his glass again for another drink, Erik was crushed against him, kissing him fiercely. With a sudden jerk, he broke the kiss.

"Oh... did I do it again?" Charles winced.

"Yeah." Erik scratched his jaw. "It's not that I'm complaining or anything, it's really rather nice, but if you keep doing it, this might be over sooner than any of us wishes for."

"Oh."

Erik tilted his head a little. "You slept with men and women, right?"

"Uh huh."

"Did you perhaps notice a tendency in the men to be a bit... over-excited? Sometimes?"

"Uh... uh huh," Charles said, voice climbing into an embarrassed pitch.

"Hm."

"Oh god, you mean that... that was... me?" he finished in the same high-pitched tone of shock.

"Well. I would think the women appreciated it."

"Oh god," Charles groaned, burying his head in Erik's chest. "That's terrible. I'm terrible."

Erik laughed softly, petting Charles' head. "No harm done, I'd think. Did they at least usually serve you, too?"

Charles pressed in closer. "I'm so embarrassed. I'll never look up ever again. I'm staying right here." He lifted his hands to Erik's chest, then quickly lifted his sweater to stroke his bare skin. "You're really muscular." 

"You're doing it again."

"Damn!" Charles flinched away, but Erik held him back and kissed his nose.

"You said you shield? What would happen if you don't do that?"

Charles arched his brows in a puppy-dog look. "I can't really control my powers during... well, when I'm aroused."

"Me neither," Erik said. "I once almost knocked a girl out with a stapler. By accident. She didn't notice."

Charles stared, then snorfled. "Right. If I don't shield, I might accidentally utilize my powers, too."

"Hear my thoughts."

"Yes."

"Hm mm. And - I'm just thinking out loud here, no pun intended," Erik smiled at Charles' groan, "d'you think shielding might make you less in control of projecting your..." Erik bit his lip.

"Horniness."

"I was gonna say emotions, but yes."

"Maybe?" Charles said, unsure.

Erik nodded curtly as he leaned in for a kiss, pressing his fingers against Charles' temple. 

The almost chaste, careful kiss turned heated, when Charles dropped his shield, opening his mind to Erik's clumsily concentrated thoughts. The sensation of tumbling into another person's emotions, bits and pieces of thoughts ringing in his ears, disoriented Charles for a brief moment and he clung to Erik, pressing against him.

'Riecht so gut... Liebe... want to protectlovecherishlick... mein Charles... hört er das alles? Charles?'

Charles broke the kiss, panting. Erik looked flushed and happy. 

"D'you think in German during sex, too?"

"Wanna find out?"

Charles nodded fiercely. "This is amazing! I never... Did you hear me?"

"No."

"Get undressed! As Hank would say, this is science now!"

Erik laughed. "Don't mention Hank when w-" But he was cut off by Charles dragging his sweater over his head, hands against Erik's chest.

'You're so hot.'

"I heard that," Erik said. His voice was a little strained, since Charles was kissing down his chest, hands working on his belt and trousers.

'You taste really nice.'

"Yup. Heard that too." Erik stifled a moan, as his trousers fell down, followed by his underwear. 

Charles could feel Erik feeling breath caress sensitive skin, but he was too busy staring to react to that new sensation. "Uh... I don't think I wanna undress now," he said out loud.

Erik looked down. "What?" he breathed.

'You're huge.' Charles was still staring.

Erik clearly didn't know what to say to that, but Charles picked up the quick rush of insecurity and quickly cast him a playful pout. "Poor thing. You'll have to do all the fucking."

Erik still didn't say anything.

"So I can make us both feel it?" Charles tried. "I'm joking, Erik." -- 'Don't look like that, you're perfect. You're twice as much as perfect.' Charles smiled. When Erik still didn't reply, Charles leaned in close, thinking very deliberately about how he appreciated all of Erik - *all* of Erik.

Erik jumped. "Charles!" His hands flew to Charles' head, fingers burying in his hair. He hesitated a moment, groaning in ways Charles thought might be enough to send him over the edge - embarrassing enough as that might be - and then there were all of Erik's thoughts and emotions so suddenly that Charles quickly withdrew, panting.

"Shit, uh... sorry, I... That was fun." He grinned. "But this whole no shields-business is still a bit new to me. Maybe you could appreciate my efforts a little more quietly?"

Erik snorted. "Or you could just get out of those pants and then it won't be an issue if I don't."

Charles looked down on himself.

"You're not really that self-conscious, are you?" Erik said. 

"I wasn't before."

"Come on, you're gorgeous. You know you are."

Charles smiled and shed his cardigan to reveal pale arms. 

When nothing else happened, Erik shrugged. "So stripping isn't among your talents, that's no biggie. I can live with that. Long as I get to do this." He dragged Charles up by his shoulder, kissing him deeply as he clawed at his shirt, effectively ripping it and then his undershirt, throwing all of it away without breaking the kiss. He took a step back to look at Charles, who watched after his destroyed clothes.

"That was cool. I've never seen anyone do that for real."

"You're ... really pale. Are you secretly a vampire?"

Charles looked back at Erik.

"Vampires are hot."

Charles just kept looking, one brow lifted.

Erik opened Charles' button and fly, dropping his trousers slowly with his powers. "And you're so skinny. I never knew you were this thin."

"Just keep going, Lensherr."

"No! You're just... You're..." Erik looked Charles up and down, trailing off.

"Say I'm lovely," Charles said, "or my mouth will never again go where it's been just now."

"You're just so much more gorgeous than I thought you were," Erik said helplessly.

Charles snorted despite himself. "You didn't expect me to be as hot as *this*? Your standards aren't-"

He was shut up by Erik kissing him, walking them both against the control panel so it indeed was poking Charles in the back after a few moments. 

'Jeez, and you haven't even seen the goods,' Charles thought.

As if in reponse, Erik grabbed between their legs. 

'Okay, yeah, that... I-I guess that works too.'

Erik wasn't thinking in real sentences or responding to Charles' thoughts. His were more of the 'wantneedloveneedwantwant' variety.

Charles broke the kiss, pushing against Erik's chest a little to make him look at him. "What d'you want?" he panted. "Say it."

Erik blushed, gaze dropping.

"Love." Charles nudged Erik's forehead with his nose. "D'you wanna fuck me? You can." When Erik bit his lip, not looking up, Charles softly added, "You... can make love to me, too."

Erik smiled and leaned in closer, nuzzling Charles' temple.

"I know you wanna do *something*," Charles said, stroking through his hair, "I can feel it. And to be honest, I'd like it if we could move in some way or other soon, too." He slightly thrusted his hip against Erik's. 

Erik chuckled into his hair and thrust back, rubbing his face against Charles' head. 

Charles was about to comment on how a good hard schnugg was certainly something to appreciate but not exactly what he'd had in mind, when Erik send a very detailed and explicit idea of what *he* had in mind. The thought combined with another very slow, teasing grind against his groin made Charles gasp loudly. Startled by his own intense reaction - as if he was standing outside himself, observing and wondering what the hell he was doing there - he clung to Erik, pushed his ass back against Erik's hands and involuntarily dragged another image from Erik's mind. 

Stars, waves on a beach, fireworks and popping champagne corks later, Charles' vision cleared and he found himself staring into Erik's wide eyes, before quickly looking down at the sticky mess between them.

He kept holding onto Erik's arms, feeling the hot hands still on his buttocks. His gaze darted about, as he tried to compose himself enough to address what had just happened. "Uhm..."

A snicker that turned into a chuckle and then a laugh made him look up. Erik was panting, just like him, face flushed and lovely and sweaty. 

"I'd never laugh if this happened to you," Charles pouted.

"I think you would, studmouse."

"What did you just call me?"

Erik giggled. "You squeak when you climax. No one ever told you that?" He stroked Charles' hair out of his face, placing a peck to the edge of his mouth. "And you dare call me adorable."

Charles groaned, mortified, and hid his face against Erik's shoulder. "I can't believe I just did that. That really never happened before, honest. I mean... technically, it did, but I never ... caused it with my powers." 

"Aww Schnuppchen. If it's any consolation to you, it never happened to me before, either."

Charles lifted his head a bit, frowning at Erik.

"I mean, you know..." Erik smiled mischieviously. "Coming at the exact same time. Surely that's... romantic? Somehow?"

"I... You..." Charles looked down again. "Oh shit!"

"You hadn't indended for me to-"

"No! Yes! No, just... Shit! I'm sorry! I've never not shielded before ever, this is... Aw, sorry." Charles wiped at Erik's chest. "I wanted you to really enjoy this."

Erik made a show of looking down between them, stretching his arms a little to move Charles away without letting go of him. "I don't know, this seems to be the most two people can enjoy each other."

"Well," Charles said. "That's true, I guess. And we learned something significant about my powers."

"That you need some training to control them under... pressure?" Erik said, lifting his brows suggestively.

"Yes. A lot of training I'd say." Charles nodded and stretched up to kiss Erik. "Daily sessions, various training grounds, maybe homeworks." He kissed him again, deeper this time and moved away from the control panel, walking Erik towards the nearest wall. Erik's arms had come up to wrap around Charles' shoulder, holding him close.

"Sounds exhausting," he said when Charles let him.

"But worth it. Our aim is to be the best at what we can do, right?"

Erik kissed Charles' temple. He sent an involuntary thought to Charles, who smiled warmly.

"Of course you can still make love to me. Though, I saw what you mean by that now, and I gotta tell you, that definitely looked more like fuc-"

"We," Erik cut him off and nipped at his ear, "need some groundrules for when it's okay to read my mind and when not."

Charles swallowed. "Yeah. I think it's okay when you're... ah... d-doing what you're doing right now." He braced against Erik's shoulder, burying his face against his neck.

"Hm. Yes, okay. And when I do *this*?"

Charles gasped. "Uh huh," he squeaked, "then too."

'Well, go on, then.'

Charles grinned against Erik's skin and pressed a gentle kiss to his throat. 'Your number is 69 and you're such a ridiculous goof.'

'Right the first time. You must be a natural. Now what am I thinking now?'

'I love you too. And I also don't judge you for wanting to schnuggle and fall asleep curl-'

"You weren't supposed to hear that," Erik said out loud, leaning his head back a little to give Charles better access to his throat.

'Can't choose, really, love. You're all over the place like this. It's quite endearing. Really sexy, too.'

Erik moaned happily, caressing Charles' neck.

'I gotta stop doing this now, though. No, wait. I gotta stop now, because Hank is on the way down here.'

Erik jumped back as far as he could with the wall right behind him. 

Charles cocked one brow at the sound of Erik's ass hitting the wall. "What a lovely sound."

"Charles!"

"Don't worry, I sent him to the kitchen. Now - I suggest we take this to my bedroom."

Erik nodded.

"Yeah, only, I need you to please get dressed and leave first, because I've to freeze everyone till I'm in the room and as I've revealed before, it's hard to do that when you're right there all flushed and post-coital looking."

"Why d'you... Oh," Erik said, his gaze following Charles' to his torn clothes threwn about. He scratched his ear, blushing a little. "Yeah."

With a little smirk, Charles picked up Erik's clothes, shoved them into his hands and kissed him, leaning against him. "Go on, then we can schnuggle. I love that you use that word, by the way. I didn't even think you'd know it."

"I'm pretty sure I got it from you."

"Might be. I have the best words." Charles grinned and stepped away with a last nudge to Erik's nose.

Letting his gaze roam over Charles, Erik got dressed. "So, you won't read my thoughts when you come up, right? Cause you need to concentrate on being invisible or something, and when you come into your room, you'll be still naked, won't you?" he smiled.

Charles narrowed his eyes, tilting his head slightly. "Yes," he said, stretching the word.

"Good to know." Erik grinned broadly. 

"You have the cutest grin, d'you know that? I bet you think it looks really scary like this, but it just makes you look like a very happy crocodile. A handsome schnuggly one."

Erik snorted, buckling his belt. "Keep your dirty talk for later, Spatz. No need to run up the stairs and risk falling and hurting yourself, though."

"Spatz?"

"Wait, here's something to think about while you keep up your concentration all the way." With that, Erik took a swift step towards Charles, wrapped him in a crushing embrace to kiss him, all of him pressed against all of Charles, and sent a few rather creative ideas of what their first training sessions might entail. He let go of him hesitantly, as if having to tear himself loose, ending the kiss with a sharp nip to Charles' lower lip. 

Without another look, he turned and left the room, making sure he kept thinking loudly about rather lovely if maybe anatomically challenging ways of spending the time.

Charles stared at the closing door, standing naked, panting, trembling and sensing Hank on his way to the lab again. He didn't even dare tell Erik to better watch out once he got his hands on him for fear of accidentally broadcasting it to the house.

It was going to be a long time of stop-and-go freezing and invisibleness with Charles thinking Erik had better think of a really good way of making up for this as he went along, hiding behind couches and in corners when his concentration threatened to let him down.

Fortunately, Erik had. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> "Schnuppchen" is my friend's word. I'm just borrowing it because how could I not?
> 
> "Riecht so gut..." - "Smells so nice..."  
> "Hört er das alles?" - "Does he hear all this?"


End file.
